Call centers have long been utilized by businesses to obtain feedback from current customers, potential customers or former customers. Call centers may often use information or data from phone numbers and provide that data to a system that populates the information into the system. This data collected from phone numbers may be further populated by the system producing additional data that may be uploaded into a server that may be accessible by a user. All the data collected that may be tied a particular phone number may be referred to herein as “meta data.”
Often data collected from a phone number may be easily attributable and collected via a single source or vendor or a few sources or vendors. These types of meta data include area code; state; city; country code; or time zone. Many other types of meta data may also be collected or accessibly and by no means are any of these exhaustive.
Meta data is commonly used in the in telephone marketing and marketing fields to produce the best and targeted results. Meta data may be easily gathered and established based on simple feedback regarding the phone number itself. Other meta data may need retrieved from alternate sources or vendors or may even be input by a system automatically or even by a user manually.